


A Brokeback World

by YeehawBuckaroo



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types, Brokeback Mountain - Annie Proulx
Genre: AU Vermont Cowboys, Action, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fanfanfiction, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Inspired by Fanfiction, Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Sex, OCs - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeehawBuckaroo/pseuds/YeehawBuckaroo
Summary: With the intentions of helping Ennis recover, Jack decides that his husband needs a vacation. A much-needed one, in fact.Upon arriving at the judgment-free resort, Ennis finds himself struggling to be open with his identity even whilst amongst others who are "out and proud".However, as Ennis begins to open up and accept his identity, Jack finds himself closing up, as the seemingly peaceful place isn’t as he initially thought.Inspired by MadLori’s Vermont Cowboys AU. Takes place after Two Crows Joy.
Relationships: Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Morning Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Human Interest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/617080) by MadLori. 
  * Inspired by [Two Crows Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/617083) by MadLori. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ennis fly to California, to a resort for Ennis to recover.

Jack woke up first, but earlier than usual. He looked at Ennis, who was still peacefully asleep next to him. He placed a light peck on his cheek before he carefully left the bed, as to not wake him up. His left foot touched the wood floor, then sprang back up from the cold wood floor. He took a breath, put both his feet down at once, and walked to the cabinet. He searched for clothing that would be suitable for Ennis and him to wear to a warm place. Each article of clothing was folded neatly, then placed inside the suitcase. Soon enough, he’s gathered enough clothes for both of them. He also added some other stuff: two pairs of sunglasses, one for each of them, some beach stuff, fishing equipment, and of course, the half used bottle of lubricant.

He closed the suitcase, walked back to the bed, and carefully got on it to wake Ennis.

“Mornin’ Ennis.” He murmured, while he stroked his cheek.

“Lemme sleep...” Ennis grumbled, almost unintelligibly.

“C’mon Ennis, y’gotta take a shower.”

“Mmmh... You go on first.” Ennis turned away, eyes still closed.

“Well, yer gonna need my help, so might ‘s well go t’gether.”

Ennis groaned. “Yer onto somethin’...” his eyes fluttered open and he lifted a hand up to the side of Jack’s face. “Help me up?”

Jack leaned down to meet Ennis’s face and kissed him, before he carefully helped him up.

* * *

After they brushed their teeth, showered, and got dressed, the two men went to the kitchen for breakfast, before they go to the airport. Marianne was already there, making the last of her pancakes.

“Mmm, Mornin’ Marianne!” Jack said enthusiastically, “Man, that’s smellin’ good.”

“Good morning to you too, Jack.”

Ennis lagged behind, as he took his time so he would not strain his healing incision. “Mornin’, Marianne.”

“Good morning, Ennis.” She responded as she finally finished the final pancake. “You guys are up early today. What’s the occasion?”

“Well, Jack here is bringin’ me t’ someplace nice ‘n warm, to give me time t’ heal ‘n all.”

“Wow, that’s today,” she responded, as she got ready to take her leave, “I have errands to run to today, so I guess I’ll get going. I’ll see you in about... two weeks?”

“Yeah,” Jack stood up and gave her a friendly hug. “Thanks for helpin’ us.”

“Well it is my job.” She walked over to Ennis, who was sat down, and gave him a hug as well.

“See ya then, Marianne.” Ennis says as she left.

Jack sat back down next to Ennis, who was finishing up his meal. He placed his arms over his shoulders and smiled at Ennis.

“Someone’s awful excited” Ennis smirked. “Excited t’ meet them queer folks?”

“Well... ain’t none o’ them are ever gonna replace you. I’m just glad we’ll be some place where no one’ll judge us for bein’ together. Hell, I can even show y’off.” Ennis laughed, as Jack kept going. “Look fellas, my man’s better lookin’ than yours.”

The laughter wound down, but their smiles remained. Ennis took his final bite, then smiled at Jack, and placed his hand on the side of his neck. “Thanks Jack... for doin’ this for me.”

“Aww, Cowboy, y’been through an awful lot y’know? Y’ deserve it.” Jack smiled, as his eyes twinkled. Ennis could only look back at his shining blue eyes. He found himself hypnotized and captivated by them.

“Oh, we gotta get goin’” Jack jumped up, then walked behind Ennis to help him up.

“I ain’t no child, I can do it myself!” He grumbled, as he stood up slowly. “I uhh... I appreciate yet help though.” Ennis smiled.

Jack smiled back, and together they walked out and hopped into Jack’s truck, and then he started the engine.

* * *

They arrived at 7:30, an hour early for their flight to the Golden State. Soon enough, they were onboard. The flight was quite short, as they were to arrive no later than noon.

Jack took out his book, a copy of the novel, _One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest_ by Ken Kesey. He flipped to the first page, and held Ennis’s hand. Ennis rested his head on Jack’s shoulder, with his eyes half closed. The presence of Jack relaxed him, yet intrigued him enough to keep him awake.

Jack flipped to the next page and glanced over at Ennis, which brought a smile to his face.

Ennis’s eyes reopened as he heard chattering from the middle row. It was barely audible, yet it sounded clear to Ennis’s worrying nature. He sat up.

“Ennis?”

Ennis kept listening.

“Fucking fags...” a man said.

“Such a shame. They look rather fine.” His wife responded, as she brought her hands to cover her son’s eyes from this “unholy” sight.

“Mama, stop it.” He complained, unaware of the situation.

“Damn these queers poisoning my boy.”

“Aw Christ, I shoulda got them first class tickets.” He looked over to Ennis and saw his clenched fists. “Ennis, no.” He whispered, while he held him down. “You ain’t well enough for that.”

“Hey!” Ennis stood up against Jack’s will. “Shut yer fuckin’ mouth.”

The man stepped forward, as his wife turned their child away. “Y’think I’ll get scared of queers like you?”

“Ennis that’s enough...” Jack said under his breath.

“Looks like your sissy fag boy is scared,” He took another step forward.

“Don’t you fuckin’ DARE put him into this!”

“Ennis, please... calm down.”

The child managed to escape his mother’s grasp, just in time to witness the conflict. “Papa, stop it! They mean no harm!”

“I’m protecting you from these shameful faggots, Jack!”

“Papa, please, just stop!”

Ennis took a step back, and so did the man. “Fine. Just for you, Jack.” He reluctantly said to his son.

Ennis kept giving them mean looks as the couple tried their best to ignore, and to keep them out of their child’s sight.

“Jus let it slide, Ennis.” Jack pat his back. Ennis turned to Jack to give him a smile, before he drifted back to sleep, and his head rested once again on Jack’s shoulder.

About an hour later, Jack lightly shook Ennis awake, “Hey, gotta pay ol’ John a visit.”

Ennis jerked awake, while still half asleep. “Huh, Whuh... your father?”

“No, the toilet, dumbass.” He gave a smirk

“Oh... Have fun.” Ennis smiled back with his eyes closed, as Jack marked his page, put his book down, and crossed in front of Ennis to go use the restroom. It was currently occupied, so he had to wait for a bit.

“Hey” Jack turned around, and saw that kid who pleaded his father to stop.

“Oh, hey kid.” Jack smiled.

“I’m sorry, for uhh... my dad. He can be crazy sometimes.”

“It’s fine. Thanks for the save.”

“So uhh... how’s your friend.”

“My friend?” Jack realized that he’s asking about Ennis. “Oh, he’s recoverin’ from somethin’. He ain’t just my friend though.”

“He’s your brother?”

“No, he’s my husband.”

“Woah.” The kid looked amazed for a second, then he spoke again. “My mama and papa said that it’s bad. But you don’t seem bad.”

“Well, kid, we ain’t no different other folks. I just happened to fall in love with him.”

“Right. Shouldn’t people get to love who ever they want?”

“That’s right. If only people can understand that like you.”

The kid smiled, then stuck his hand out. “I’m Jack.”

“Hey, me too.” Jack Twist responded, then shook his hand. “Hey, you go on first, bud.” He said as the door opened.

“Thank you, Mr. Jack.” He smiled as he went in first. Jack looked at Ennis from the distance, still asleep, then at little Jack’s family, to make sure they wont get into any more conflicts with Ennis. Momentarily, the kid left the bathroom and he waved goodbye before he sat back with his family.

Jack came back from the bathroom, set Ennis’s head back on his shoulders, and then he took out his book. “Hey Ennis, did y’ catch the kid’s name?”

“Well, I had to hold myself back, as two Jacks were callin’ me t’stop.” Ennis smiled at his man with his eyes half open, and admired him. He searched for his hand, as if they were two magnets longing for eachother. Ennis grabbed Jack’s hand then he drifted back to sleep, but didn’t let go.

* * *

They arrived at their destination before 3PM. Ennis stood up as Jack took his backpack from the overhead bin, and then they went into the airport.

“Y’sure y’ don’t need help, Jack?”

“I’m sure. I cain’t make y’ carry this.”

Luckily, they already rented a car. Jack placed the luggage in the trunk, and went to the driver seat.

“So, where exactly are y’takin’ me?”

“You’ll see.” Jack smiled, started the engine, and then he drove off. Ennis looked out the window. The sun was beaming high and there were palm trees and mountains surrounding them. As they drove around, they noticed a few honorable sites, like a grand looking castle.

“Ennis, look. Disney World.”

“Disney LAND.” Ennis corrected. “Ain’t that fuckin’ expensive. Maybe we can go there in th’ future, with Junior ‘n Lizzie.”

Soon enough, they arrived to their destination. It looked like a normal resort placed near the ocean, but they both know this place won’t place judgement on them. Jack already made a reservation. He spoke with the receptionist and obtained two keys for the cabin, where they will stay for a few weeks.

The warm sun beamed down at them, as they walked to their cabin. They caught a few men who stared at them. They were captivated by their unique one-of-a-kind presence, of two cowboys walking around under the blazing heat. Soon enough they arrived to their cabin. Ennis unlocked the door to let Jack enter with their stuff.

“Jesus Christ, ain’t it hot out there!” Jack complained.

“Well, y’did say y’ was gonna take me s’mplace nice ‘n warm.”

“Yeah, warm. Not tryna cook you alive, hoss.” Jack took off his shirt right infront of Ennis. “I’m gonna change.”

Ennis watched Jack expose his bare muscular body. “Nice view we got from here.”

Jack had realized that Ennis stared at him, but not at the window. He smiled back while he got into his swimming trunks. “Like whatcha see?”

“Ain’t that right.”

“Your turn, handsome.” Jack walked over to Ennis, and helped him change into his.

“Thanks, Rodeo.”

Jack grabbed a few other things to take with them outside.

* * *


	2. Seaside Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ennis spend a day at the beach, where they encounter new people.

The two left their cabin, locked the door, and met the blazing sun once more. To their right, past a few more cabins, was an area for restaurants and bars, just within walking distance. Far to the left was presumably where a fishing area was located. Right in front of their cabin, across the path, was the beach.

“Woah.” Ennis gasped, astonished by the view. The sun beaming down the white sand and the blue ocean. The sound of waves, crashing the shore then receding back, resonated in Ennis’s ears. “It’s beautiful,” he smiled.

“Yeah, it is.” Jack wrapped his arm around Ennis for second, placed down an umbrella, and finally placed the blanket under the shade. He helped Ennis get down before he sat next to him.

Ennis lain down, chest exposed, and his arms flexed behind his head,

Jack was on his side, so he could admire the beautiful hunk of man he has. “Oh, I almos’ f’rgot.” Jack took out the bottle of sunscreen, put a dollop on his palm, and shifted closer to Ennis.

“Is this an excuse t’ touch me more.”

“Hmm. Maybe.” Jack smirked, then lathered sunscreen carefully on Ennis’s stomach, mindful of the healing wound. Ennis exhaled and closed his eyes, mesmerized by Jack’s gentle touch. Jack then rubbed it into his limbs, until the sun wouldn’t even dare to burn him.

“You’re mighty good at that.”

Jack smiled. “Well, my man deserves the best.”

Ennis opened his eyes after Jack finished. “Your turn, rodeo.” Ennis smirked, carefully sat up, then placed a dollop on his hand. He lathered Jack with sunscreen lotion, but with a bit more aggression.

Jack looked up at Ennis, who smirked under the sun. “You’re quite good at that yerself. I like this view.”

They got a few looks from others who passed by. But instead of the usual look of disapproval, these onlookers smiled an encouraging smile, and were unbothered by this “unnatural” behavior.

Ennis wasn’t used to it at first. He would often hesitate as other men walked by, even if their glances were approval. Soon enough though, it was all done.

“So, what else’s this place got?” Ennis wondered, as his hands rested behind his head.

“Well there’s a few bars and restaurants we can go to. They also have a pool-“

“A pool? Who ‘n their goddamn mind would go to a pool when y’ have th’ ocean?”

“Some folks are scared of the ocean, y’know”

“Sissies”

“Ennis... Anyway theres also a fishin’ area and a hot spring.”

“A hot spring sounds nice.”

“Ain’t that right. That would be great for you.” he gently rubbed Ennis’s stomach and brought his hand up to his cheek.

Ennis reluctantly did the same. “Go ahead, cowboy.” Jack encouraged him, as Ennis stroked his cheek.

“You’ve been awful quiet.” Jack said.

“I jus’... don’t know what t’do... around this many people...”

“Yes y’ did. Remember the party?”

“Well that’s different. Those were our friends... and we danced alone in the dark.”

“The other one. Y’kissed me under that mistletoe.”

Ennis blushed for a second, then leaned in for a kiss. “Goddammit Jack.” He ran his hands through his hair before he kissed him once more. “How the hell are y’ so damn...”

“Hot damn!” Ennis and Jack turned to witness a man who watched them.

“Like whatcha see?” Jack joked, as Ennis looked down embarrassed from getting caught.

“You two are some nice looking guys. Where are you from, may I ask?”

“Wyoming.” Ennis answered while he looked away.

“But now we live in Vermont. Y’see, we-“

“Jack, I’m starvin’.” Ennis got up.

“Well, I’ll just tell y’ later.” Jack helped Ennis up, then looked at the other man. “I’m Jack Twist, nice t’ meet ya.”

“Likewise. I’m-“ before he could say anything else, Ennis pulled Jack off towards the nearest restaurant.  
_______________

“Tell me y’ weren’t just about t’ tell ‘im our whole goddamn story.” Ennis leaned back to his seat, crossing his arms.

“Well, y’see-“ Jack started as he grabbed his beer from the table, only to be interrupted by Ennis.

“This ain’t show ‘n tell, Jack Twist.”

“‘Kay look. I’m doin’ this, ‘cause I want y’ t’open up more.” Jack took a sip then put it down. “Y’see, these men... we have somethin’ in common, y’know that. They’ll understand our situation. I want you to be comfortable with who y’ are, Ennis.”

“So, y’think a bunch o’ queer guys’ll help me.”

“Well, yea.”

“C’mon Jack. Y’know I ain’t that queer.”

“Says the man who dreams about gettin’ fucked by ol’ Paul Newman.”

“Dammit, Jack... Why’d I tell y’that.” Ennis tried looking annoyed, but couldn’t help smiling as he took a sip.

“Oh, the food’s comin’” Jack reached forward to grab Ennis’s hand out in the open.

“For you, Sirs.” The waiter paid no mind to the two men holding hands. Instead, he focused on serving some apparently well known Californian staples: Cioppino and a Cobb salad on the side.

“Thank you.” Jack said before looking back to Ennis. “See, that ain’t so bad.”

Ennis looked back at Jack. Amazed yet not all that surprised. “Yeah, I guess yer right.” Ennis smiled, but it quickly disappeared. “Jack?”

Jack looked up before he took another bite. “What.”

“Our stuff?”

“Holy shit Ennis, we left our shit back at the beach.”

Ennis couldn’t help but chuckle. “Damn.”  
_______________

“Oh good, our things’ still here.” Jack took down the umbrella.

“Cain’t I help.”

“No need, cowboy. It ain’t much.”

“C’mon, I’m sure there’s somthin’...” Ennis bent down to roll up the blanket. Instead this granted him a stinging pain from his abdomen. “Agh, god... Christ!” Ennis hissed at the sudden pain.

“Ennis!” Jack sat him down carefully on the untouched blanket. “I told y’ I’m fine. Let’s might as well.” He sat next to Ennis, leaning into his shoulder.

The sun was setting, half behind the ocean, the sky was a beautiful reddish orange.

“It’s beautiful.” Ennis put his arm around him.

“Ain’t that right.” Jack was closing his eyes, burrowing into his lover’s warm grasp.

“Hey, y’ ain’t even lookin’”

Jack smiled. “Well, I have you to look at all day.” He opened his eyes and checked the sky. “Yeah, it’s nice.”

“Ennis, I’m glad we did this.”

“Well, you did. You took me here t’ heal ‘n stuff, didn’tcha?”

“No, I mean us.” Jack looked at his silver ring.

Ennis smiled. “Me too, darlin’.” He kissed the top of Jack’s head. “Me too.”

“Ennis?”

“Hmm?”

“Wanna go back?”

“Hmmm.” Ennis groaned. “After this. Let’s stay like this for a bit.”  
_______________

After they cuddled under the setting sun, Ennis watched as Jack gathered their belongings. He felt guilt for making Jack do everything for him. Ennis took the umbrella from Jack’s hand without him realizing, then they both put their stuff back in the cabin before they went on to take a walk.

“So Ennis remember. If you cain’t walk no more, y’gotta tell me.”

“I know that Jack. Let’s go.”

As they walked, Jack swiftly grabbed Ennis’s hand. He looked him, as he had a bright beaming smile, brighter than the sun itself. “Happy?” Jack asked as he smiled back.

“Well... yeah.” Ennis admitted. “This place is beautiful, Jack. I cain’t thank y’ enough.”

“No need t’ thank me, Ennis. Feels good t’see y’ feelin’ better.”

Ennis stopped for a second, and ran his hand up to stroke his cheek. “Thank you, Jack.” He leaned in closer, so Jack could only kiss him back. “Jack, I need t’ sit down now.”

“Already?” Jack looked to the right to see that their cabin was still visible. Ennis sat on a bench nearby and Jack sat next to him.

“I know. It ain’t much progress, but I wanna start takin’ more walks like this. Get myself goin’ slowly.”

“Y’ still wanna keep goin’ after this?”

“Yeah. All I need t’ take a break for a few minutes.”

“But it’s already gettin’ dark.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Y’know what, let’s call it a night.”

Just as the two got up, they were approached by the same man they met earlier.

“Hey... Jack Chris, was it?”

“Twist.”

“Gerald Buchanan,” he shook his hand. “And you?”

“Ennis. Ennis del Mar.”

“Why don’t you join us? Come on.” He said as he led them to a group of men sitting around a fire pit. As they followed, Jack put his arms around Ennis. He could tell that he was uncomfortable in these types of situations.

There was 1 empty seat, where Ennis sat, while Jack stood behind him. There were 4 other guys in Gerald’s group.

“This here’s the Smiths. Daniel and Rocky. They just happen to have the same last name. It’s a common name, after all. They are a match made in heaven if I do say so myself.”

Ennis thought to himself, _Jack and I are the better match made in heaven_ , but then shook his head to ward off any rude thoughts.

They were both younger, probably in their 20s, and had an overall smaller frame. They’re both have hazelnut brown hair, but the Rocky guy has green eyes. Daniel however has deep sapphire blue eyes. Although he still prefers Jack’s beautiful blue eyes, he found himself fascinated by these blue sapphire eyes.

“This is James McMurray.” He had quite a unique appearance. He was a dark-eyed, tan-skinned redhead. He was strumming his guitar, then stopped to look up as his name was called.

”He’s from Wyoming, like you guys.”

“Riverton, Wyomin’.” He added. He had a really husky voice, and sounded like he smoked a lot.

“Hey, that’s where you’re from!” Jack said excitedly looking at Ennis as he blushes, looking down.

“And finally, here’s old Mickey Harrison.” He was much older, yet he looked much younger. His muscles looked strong, like Rod’s father, Lars. His posture was great, as he sat up like his back never gave him problems. “He’s 71.”

“No way.” Ennis was impressed. “Damn, you look well for your age.”

“Why, thank you.” His voice was deep yet clear.

“Well, Ennis and I better head back. We’ll see y’around.”  
_______________

As soon as they got back, Jack crashed down onto the bed.

“I’m exhausted.” He yawned, closing his eyes.

“Jack, cain’t you at least have the decency to keep your shoes off the bed.”

Jack groaned as Ennis pulled them off his feet, and got on the bed. Ennis leaned into Jack then kissed him, before pulling him up to his pillow.

“Y’seem t’ be feelin’ better.”

“Ain’t that right.” He ran his hand through Jack’s shirt, unbuttoned it, and exposed his bare chest.

“C’mere.” Jack held his hand out and pulled Ennis into a kiss. Ennis undid Jack’s pants while their lips were still intertwined. Jack removed his pants, climbed on his hips, and removed his unbuttoned shirt, as Ennis reached over his behind.

“How do y’wanna do this, cowboy.” Jack asked.

“I want y’ in me, rodeo.” It wasn’t often Ennis wants to bottom, but it does happen occasionally. Jack leaned in for another kiss, before he continued.

Jack carefully shifted Ennis’s position. “This hurt?” Jack asked.

“No.”

Jack leaned forward to kiss Ennis. “How ‘bout now?”

“It’s all good.” Ennis stroked Jack’s cheek before he got back up. He grabbed the lube and put some in Ennis and some on himself. He slowly thrusted forward and leaned into Ennis once again. He kissed his neck then moved onto his lips. Ennis cursed pleasurably under his breath, taking deep breaths.

“Y’okay Ennis?”

“Damn more’n okay.” Ennis smirked back at him, before he kissed him back. “Fuck...” he breathed.

Jack grabbed hold of him, and increased his pace.

“Y’tell me if this hurts, okay?”

“Mmm, Jack.” He moaned. “Don’tcha stop now!”

_______________

Jack retreated back to his side of the bed and burrowed himself deeper in Ennis’s grasp.

Ennis turned and kissed the top of his head. “Jack?” Jack looked up to Ennis’s eyes. “Thank you, for all you’ve done for me.”

“It’s no problem, cowboy.”

“You’ve been doing everything for the past... I don’t know... while I just sit back and let you do everythin’.” He watched his hands as they stroked Jack’s dark brown hair. “I jus’ feel bad for makin’ you do all this work for me. I just cain’t thank y’enough.”

“No need to thank me, hoss. It’s just what I’m meant t’ do. You are my husband after all.” Jack smiled.

Ennis smiled back. “I love you, darlin’.”

Jack turned the light off before shifting even closer to Ennis. “I love you too, babe. Hey, what do y’wanna do tomorrow?”

“We gotta go fishin’.”

“Y’ think y’ can walk that far?”

“Hmmm... I don’t know... It’s worth a try, I guess. If I cain’t then... the hot springs are closer than the fishin’ area. We can go check those out if y’ want.”

“Yeah.” Jack stroked Ennis’s cheek.“Night, Ennis.”

”Night, Jack.”

____________________


	3. Live with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennis and Jack encounter and experience a party in the resort.

Ennis eyes fluttered open and greeted him with a sight of the ceiling. He looked to his side, where Jack was still peacefully asleep.

“Mornin’, baby.” Ennis caressed his cheek, then placed a kiss. He smiled at him, who was asleep and unaware. Ennis felt a wave of emotions: love, appreciation, and guilt. Ennis kissed him again before carefully got up.

They never fully checked out their cabin. He exited the bedroom to see a nice tiny kitchen and a comfy living area, both an open floor plan. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. It had a pretty luxurious tub, with a caddy, which he can imagine Jack using for his book. It was also big enough for both of them to use at a time.

After brushing his teeth, he went back to the kitchen. He opened the fridge expecting nothing there, but to his surprise, it already had some food in stock, like eggs, bacon, and some butter in a container. The pantry also had an abundance of food, like bread, spices, beans, and other canned foods.

Ennis decided to cook up a little something for Jack, and maybe give him breakfast in bed. He wasn’t the best cook, nowhere near Marianne, but he wasn’t too bad. He went with something quite simple: sunny side up eggs and bacon. Maybe even some beans with it. Jack just _loves_ those, craved them all the time back in Brokeback.

Soon Ennis finished cooking everything. Two sunny side up eggs, a few slices of crispy bacon, and a pile of beans, all in one plate, on a tray along with black coffee. Ennis walked carefully back to the bed, placing the tray down before he woke Jack up.

“G’mornin’, Jack!” He said cheerfully, while he shook him awake.

“Hey, cowboy.” He murmured as he stroked Ennis’s cheek. “Y’ got up early, didn’t ya.”

Ennis smiled. “Yes, I did, darlin’...” he turned to grab the tray of food. “So I made y’this.”

“Aww, y’ shouldn’t have.” Jack sat straight up, as Ennis gave him the food.

Ennis lain back down next to him, watching his lover happily, as he ate the food he made him.

“This is good, Ennis.” Jack said, enjoying his meal.

“Yeah.” Ennis just stared at Jack, infatuated by his looks, only to be distracted by a question he barely heard.

“Did y’ eat yet.”

“Yeah.” No he didn’t. He just really liked to watch Jack.

Jack somehow read past this, then started to feed Ennis as well.

“It ain’t even that good.” Ennis remarked.

“To hell with it ain’t.” Jack laughed. “It’s good, Ennis. And it feels so special.” Jack turned to Ennis, smiling back. “It tastes like compassion and love. Thank you, babe.” Jack put his finished plate on the side then embraced him. “Y’know what else it tasted like?”

“What?”

“You burned the egg.” Jack laughed.

“Shut up.” Ennis laughed, playfully pushing and hitting, before returning to the embrace.

“What do y’wanna do?”

“Hmm... I don’t know...” Ennis carefully lain back down. “I guess I can try takin’ another walk later, but for now... Let’s just stay here for now.”

“As you wish.” Jack laid himself back down, leaning into Ennis for a kiss. “Your belly feelin’ better?”

“Yeah. I was able to get up this mornin’... took a look around ‘n y’know, made y’food.”

“That’s good t’hear.”

“And you? How are you feelin’? Y’looked awful tired the past two days.”

“Did I?” Jack certainly knew he was, but didn’t want to give Ennis any guilt.

“Yes, y’did.” Ennis stroked his cheek. “And I’m awful sorry I couldn’t help with anythin’.”

“Ennis, it ain’t yer fault.” Jack smiled.

Ennis looked back at Jack, his bright blue eyes twinkled. Ennis’s face looked worried. “I don’t wanna be too much of a burden for you, Jack.” Ennis choked.

“Gosh, Ennis, y’ ain’t no burden. I love you, for Christ’s sake. C’mere.” Jack pulled him into a tight embrace and brushed his hands through his hair. “Don’t y’ talk no smack about yourself now, love. We are in this together... I’m doin’ things for you, ‘n I know you’d do it for me... So please, Ennis... don’t y’ ever blame yourself on this.” Jack smiled, wiping Ennis’s cheek.

“I’m just sorry Jack.”

“There’s nothin’ y’ need to apologize for, y’hear?” Jack leaned in and locked his lips with his. “So, ready for yer walk?”

“Okay...” Ennis wiped his tears away. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Ennis and Jack sat in the sand after they took their walk. They’ve gotten much farther than yesterday. The sand cooled under their skin as the sun started to set.

“Ennis?”

“Yeah?”

“I just realized... your name... Ennis Del Mar... Del Mar means of the sea, yet you’ve never seen the ocean that much.”

“Yeah I haven’t... Yesterday was the first time I actually saw it for real.”

“Well, Ennis of the sea, what do you think of the sea?”

“It’s nice, Jack uhh... damn I cain’t think of anythin’.”

As the sun got lower, everyone started to leave the beach.

“Hey look.” Jack pointed. “A man bare assed.”

“Where?”

“Ha, made y’ look.” Jack laughed.

“Son of a bitch.” Ennis smiled.

Speaking of the devil, a man emerged from the water far from their distance, full frontal.

“Ennis, look.”

“Y’ ain’t foolin’ me no more Jack.”

“No, actually.”

Ennis turned. “Holy shit. Is that even allowed here?”

“Well, now I guess so. Why you wanna do it?”

“T’ hell with that. Fuck no.” He laughed.

“Heh. Y’ready t’ head back?”

“Yeah.” He heaved himself up to his feet. “Damn.”

“I coulda helped y’ up, y’know.” He interlocked his fingers with his as they ventured back. “Damn, where is everyone.”

“I dunno.”

“The sun just set a half ‘n hour ago.”

“Hmm... Welp, I don’t really care where they are.”

“Ennis,” Jack chuckled before they halted, interrupted by a subtle noise. “Y’hear that?”

“Hey, I know this song... _Every time I think of him... I just cain’t keep from cryin’_...” Ennis quietly sang along. “Oh, it’s ‘He Was a Friend of Mine’, by Bob Dylan.

“Wow.” Jack marveled. “I’ve only heard y’sing once before. Once in Brokeback, and then now.”

Ennis blushed. “That’s cuz I ain’t no singer, bud.”

“Y’ sounded nice though.”

“Well...”His blush grew wider and redder. “Of course y’think so.”

“Yea, o’course I do.”

As they got closer, the music got louder and clearer.

“Hey, this ain’t the original. Some guy singin’ it.”

“Oh, we got an expert.”

Once they reached their cabin, there was a big crowd of people, all around the bar area. They were dancing to country music, wearing what looks like ten-gallon hats.

“The hell is this?” Ennis asked.

“Buckarooin’? Why y’wanna join ‘em?”

“Why not? Y’have our hats?”

“Yep, let’s get changed.” Jack opened the door. “Let’s show ‘em what we got.”

Jack rummaged through their suitcase to find the two hats they were looking for. Ennis took both of their hats, while Jack closed the suitcase back up.

“Hey, that’s mine.” Jack said as Ennis put on his hat.

“We share socks ‘n all, so why cain’t we share hats? Y’can use mine.”

“Y’got a point there, friend.” He put on Ennis’s hat, kissed him, and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Ennis opened the door and followed Jack into the crowd.

“Y’sure about this?”

“Hey, y’wanted t’ go.”

“Damn, I regret that now.”

“C’mon.” Jack grabbed his hand then moved to the beat. Ennis couldn’t resist. “Oh, its that James guy singin’.”

“Who?”

“That guy from Riverton we met yesterday.”

James McMurray was singing his own iteration of Bob Dylan’s “King of the Road,” while playing his guitar.

“Y’think he’s hostin’ this event?”

“I think so?”

Moments later, the audience applauded as he finished the song. “Thank you, Thank you. Up next we have Austin Mane.” The audience cheered as James stood aside.

Jack walked over to a refreshment corner, and grabbed a beer.

“Y’think these folks just get up there ‘n bust into song?” Ennis asked.

“What makes y’say that?” Jack took a sip.

“This guy ain’t good.” Ennis chuckled quietly, so that only Jack can hear.

Jack spat out his drink and bursted out laughing. This didn’t cause much of a scene, as the others were already making a lot of noise, laughing , dancing, and singing along. “Ennis, what th’ hell!?” Jack chuckled.

“Heh, I’m gonna go use the bathroom for a bit. Get me a drink when I come back.”

“Sure.”

After finishing the rest of his beer, Jack went to the bar at the other corner.

“Howdy! Nev’r seen ya ‘round here bafore!”

Jack couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “Sorry, it’s just yer accent’s awful bad.”

“Well, I’m not from Texas.” The bartender said in his normal voice. “I was just trying to fit the mood, eh? I was actually raised in New Orleans.”

“It’s fine. I’ll have two martinis, please.”

“Comin’ right up... Your accent is really good, you know that?”

“‘Course it is, I’m from the west.”

“Oh! That makes a lot more sense. Olive?”

“No need.”

“So, how long you been here in LA?”

“Oh, it’s only been a few days... My husband and I needed a place to rest.”

“Oh, you’re off the market?”

“Yes?”

“He’s one lucky man then. What’s he like?”

Jack smiled. “Ennis... he’s-“

The audience let out incomprehensible cheers that he couldn’t tell if they were cheering or not. “Here’s a new face t’greet us all, welcome Ennis Del Mar!” The audience cheered again.

Jack turned, amazed by the sight of Ennis on the stage

“That your man?” He asked. Jack was too distracted he didn’t hear the bartender’s question.

“U-Uhh...I...” Ennis stuttered in regret. Jack looked on worried, knowing Ennis isn’t a fan of such attention. “This one’s for you, Jack fuckin’ Twist.” The audience cheered as the band started playing Teddy Thompson’s “I Don’t Want to Say Goodbye.” Soon as the music started, hands were waving slowly im the air as Jack watched astonished.

_“I don't want to say goodbye_  
_Let the stars shine through._  
_I don't want to say goodbye_  
_All I want to do is live with you.”_

_“Just like the light of the morning_  
_After the darkness has gone_  
_The shadow of my love is falling_  
_On a place where the sun always shone._  
_Don't you know that's where our hearts both belong?”_

_“‘Cause I don't want to say goodbye._  
_Let the stars shine through._  
_No, I don't want to say goodbye_  
_All I want to do is live with you.”_

As the instrumental break started, the audience cheered. Tension was seemingly released from his body, and joyful tears streamed from Jack’s eyes.

_“Together our two hearts are strong_  
_Don't you know know that's where our hearts both belong?”_

_“‘Cause I don't want to say goodbye_  
_Let the stars shine through._  
_I don't want to say goodbye_  
_All I want to do is live with you.”_

_“All I want to do is live with you.”_ Ennis held his hand out to Jack while singing the last note, looking directly at him from a distance.

“Give it up for Ennis Del Mar!” The audience cheered as Ennis was already running down the stage and towards Jack.

“C’mere.” Ennis mumbled as he charged into Jack, the gave him a tight embrace. “Shhh... Shhh.” Ennis kissed the side of his head, dove right into his lips, and wiped Jack’s tears away. “Damn. I cain’t imagine I did that.”

“Me neither.” Jack smiled and kissed him back. “Thank you so much, darlin’.”

“I love you, baby.” Ennis whispered.

“I love you, too.”

They stood in eachother’s arms for a good few minutes until the bartender interrupted.

“Uh, sir, your martinis are ready.”

“Oh.” Jack rummaged through his pockets then took out a $20 bill. “Thank you. You c’n keep th’ change.” Jack grabbed the two martinis and they headed out, Ennis’s arms wrapped around his man.

“Wow.” The bartender stared at the two real cowboys. “Wasn’t that just beautiful.”

* * *


	4. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennis and Jack talk about their past as they got ready to go out for the day. However, a sudden rainstorm washed those plans away.

Jack and Ennis went to a table in the outdoor bar where they could observe the party from afar.

“Thanks for that song, Ennis.”

“I dunno what got t’me... but I’m glad it did. I dunno... it felt so... good t’ express how much I love you, even if... there’s alotta folks watchin’.”

“Damn, I gotta make it up to you now.” Jack stated as he grabbed Ennis’s hand.

“You already did. These past two days, y’did everything... I just wanna thank you.” Ennis took a sip before he could say anything else. Then, he lifted Jack’s hand to his lips, placed a kiss, and smiled back at him.

After a little while, Ennis and Jack left the bar, and headed back to the cabin, as the party died down. Jack changed, got on the bed, and opened his book. Ennis joined him a bit later, as he took his time to be mindful of his healing incision. Ennis sat up, wrapped his arm around Jack’s shoulders, and leaned on him.

“Y’ had fun t’day?” Jack turned and smiled.

“I gotta say, I was damn nervous.”

“Y’still got on with it, cowboy.”

“Yeah.” Ennis yawned. “I think I’ve done enough for today.” Jack finished his chapter a bit later, placed his book down, and turned the other light off.

“Any plans for t’morrow, Ennis?”

“Hmmm...” Ennis mumbled. “Didn’t y’ wanna check out them hot springs?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Jack kissed Ennis on the cheek before he fell asleep on his arm.

* * *

Ennis easily rose from the bed that morning. He turned to Jack and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Mornin, Jack.” He whispered.

Jack’s eyes blinked open. “Hey, cowboy.” He smiled before he glanced at the clock. “It’s noon. Y’ seem to be doin’ well.”

“Ain’t that right. It doesn’t hurt one bit today.”

“That’s good t’ hear.” Jack arose from his spot, walked behind Ennis, then embraced him from behind.

Ennis gently stroked Jack’s arm around him, but then quickly pinned him down on the bed. Together, they laughed as they rolled around on the bed. Soon enough, Ennis was back on top of him. Jack tried to get the upper hand and suddenly jumped up, head butting Ennis’s nose. Jack’s initially joyful expression was abruptly replaced with sheer horror when he saw the sight of blood dripping down his husband’s face.

Quickly getting to his feet, Ennis attempted to shield the bloody sight from Jack’s worrying eyes, his hands hovering over his nose before he stormed to the bathroom. Face white as a sheet, Jack followed with a bit of hesitation, hands quivering as he reached out to pat Ennis’s back, who was faced down on the sink. He held back and kept his hands to himself.

“Ennis...” His voice sounded nervous as he shook. “I-I’m sorry, I-I...” He took a sharp breath, stepped closer, and finally placed his hand on his back. “I’m so sorry, Ennis I-“

“Jack, It’s fine.” He mumbled, as his face was still under running water.

“Didn’t mean to.” Jack was still shaking. He recalled a similar mishap like this, which took place back in Brokeback. Jack gave him a bloody nose, so Ennis punched him in return. He felt he deserved another one.

Ennis turned off the sink, and wiped his face with a towel. “See? I’m fine Jack, it’s all good.” Ennis turned and saw him, frozen in place. “Jack?” Ennis wrapped his arms around him. “Jack, I’m fine... y’ ain’t got nothin’ to worry ‘bout.”

Jack held on tightly. “I’m sorry...” he released and cupped his hands on both sides of Ennis’s head. “I swear, I’ll never hurt y’ again.”

“Come on, Jack, I’m fine.” He smiled, but his nose was still swollen.

Jack pressed his lips lightly against his, careful not to put too much pressure on his nose. “It’s just... This ain’t the first time this happened.”

“Hey, that was also my fault. If I hadn’t fought back, I wouldn’t have got a bloody nose. Come on, I’ll tell y’ more once we eat.

After they brushed their teeth, they made brunch together. They went with something simple, some eggs and bacon on toast. It wasn’t too extravagant, yet it was still edible.

Ennis spoke first. “I still remember that day we had t’ leave the mountain. Damn, I was so devastated... thought I’d never see y’ again. I tried pushin’ y’outta my mind... so’s push y’ away when y’got closer... It ended up hurtin’ us both.”

Jack didn’t respond but looked at Ennis, who was looking out the window. He then looked back down at his unfinished plate.

“Y’been awful quiet?” Ennis spoke after a few moments.

“Just thinkin’... remember that second time y’came to me in the tent?”

“I’ll never forget that moment.” Ennis smiled.

Jack smiled back before he asked, “But why... weren’t y’ engaged?”

Ennis looked back out the window, as he took a few minutes before he responded. “I couldn’t help it... y’looked so... so damn beautiful. I tried t’ hold back... tried tellin’ myself that it was wrong, but nothin’ ever felt so right before that moment.” He looked back at Jack with a twinkle in his eyes. “Y’changed my life.”

Jack smiled back and looked away, blushing. “Damn, he called me beautiful.” He whispered. “Ennis, remember when I sent y’ sent y’ that postcard for the first time?”

“Y’think I’d forget?”

“I hope y’ don’t.”

“‘Course I won’t.”

“Just, wanna tell y’that time y’kissed me... y’ dunno how much y’shocked me.”

“Well, what else were y’ expectin’?”

“I dunno... thought y’ woulda just shook my hand ‘n called it a day... at most, a hug...”

“Y’think I wouldn’t kiss y’ after not seein’ you for 4 somethin’ years?”

“Didn’t expect y’ to. Instead, y’ damn nearly broke my nose!”

“Did I now? Well, I just couldn’t hold back.” Ennis stood up, gathered their finished plates, then placed them on the sink.

Jack followed Ennis to the kitchen, as Ennis was just starting to wash the dishes. Jack went behind him and placed his arms around his waist, kissing his neck and closing his eyes for a bit. He opened his eyes and released his embrace to help, but it seemed that Ennis had finished already. “Done already? Y’sure y’washed them thoroughly?”

“Jack...” Ennis said as he stored the last of the silverware. “I’ve been doin’ this for the past hour or somethin’... was waitin’ for you t’ help me, but seems like y’ fell asleep on me. Not that I’m complainin’!” He laughed. “Was nice just havin’ y’ there.”

“Didn’t put too much pressure on your stomach?”

“No. Felt nice, actually... Y’were nice ‘n warm, like a heavy blanket.” This time, Ennis went to embrace him from behind.

“It is nice.” Jack closed his eyes, for he was satisfied in Ennis’s warm grasp. They just stood there, eyes closed, and swayed from side to side.

Finally, Ennis kissed his cheek before he let go, as the smell of brewed coffee filled the air. Jack sat down on the couch that faced the window and took out his book to read. In a few moments, Ennis sat down with him, placing down a mug of coffee in front of him. Jack took a sip. It was just the way he likes it: with half and half and two sugar cubes.

“How’s that book doin’ for ya?”

“It’s good. This McMurphy guy is really gettin’ me.”

“Hmm.” Ennis put his arms around him and took a sip of his black coffee. “Is he hot?”

“How should I know? There ain’t no pictures.”

“Oh. What a shame.” Ennis took a sip.

“He reminds me of us. Naive, like me... but aware, like you.”

“Darlin, those are two different things.”

“I know... I find it strange how he suddenly changes.”

Ennis looked out the window. “Well, there goes our plans for t’day. Pourin’ out.” Ennis took another sip, placed his mug down, and leaned on Jack.

“Just realized... You’ve been changin’ a lot lately.” Jack stopped reading fir a moment and commented.

“Have I?”

“Yeah.”

“How?”

“I dunno. Y’ do things that the old you would never do. When y’ told your brother ‘bout us... and yesterday, when y’ sang that song for me.”

Ennis smiled. “Guess I did, huh?”

“Have I changed?”

Ennis put his mug down. “Not really... ain’t like y’ needed changin’ anyway... in fact, you’re the one that changed me.”

Jack didn’t respond. He marked the page and closed the book, burying his face in Ennis’s neck. Ennis watched the rain as it spilled from the sky. Suddenly, Ennis stood up.

“Ennis? What’s wrong?” Jack was worried for a moment until Ennis gave him a smile.

“Nothing.” Ennis suddenly ran out the door.

“Ennis!” Jack quickly got up and followed him out. “Ennis, the hell are y’ doing!?” Ennis was already far ahead. He ran as fast as he can to get to him.

“Jack!” Ennis cheered, as he kept running. “C’mon.”

Jack followed Ennis with a worried look on his face. Momentarily, Ennis slowed down, for Jack to catch up to him.

“Got ya.” Jack put his arms around Ennis, turned him around, and put in a serious look on his face. “Ennis, what was that for?”

Ennis didn’t respond. Grasping the sides of his head, He planted a firm kiss on Jack’s lips as the rain poured down on them. Pulling away to catch his breath, Jack saw a bright smile on Ennis’s face. It was the brightest thing he could see among the dull cloudy sky. He stroked the side of Ennis’s face.

“You’re soaked, Cowboy.”

“Like I care.” His smile was still beaming, brighter than ever before. “Kiss me again, Jack Fuckin’ Twist.”

Jack did just that, but only for a brief moment, before he released. “Really, now, what was this for?”

“Just felt like it.” He stroked Jack’s cheek, a contented smile on his face.

Jack smiled back. “Let’s get back in.” He started to walk back to their cabin. “You’ll get sick.”

“No, I won’t.” He proceeded anyway. He caught up to Jack and threw his arm on around his shoulders.

When they got back, Ennis followed Jack to the bathroom. He entered when Jack was bare chested, as he was wringing his shirt with a towel over his shoulders. His pants were off, leaving nothing but his boxers.

“Woah.” Ennis stared at him for a bit. He just stood there, still drenched to the bone. “Hey, handsome.”

“Ennis, go change.” He said sternly but with a smile on his face.

“Aye, cap’n.” Ennis peeled off his wet clothes and started to wring them out.

“Think y’d like these.” Jack threw his boxers on the sink, as Ennis wrung out his shirt.

“Son of a-“ he chuckled and turned to take a quick peek at his ass as Jack set foot in the shower. Soon, Ennis finished and joined him. While Jack was washing his hair, Ennis pulled him into an embrace.

“Y’ been really touchy today.” Jack noted.

“Y’ complainin’?”

“No. Not at all.”

Ennis let go to lather soap onto himself. His incision didn’t hurt, for he was able to help himself.

They soon finished, dressed themselves, and sat down on the couch.

“Y’hungry?” Ennis asked.

“Yeah... don’t feel like cookin’ though.”

“Yeah... say, let’s go get somethin’ t’ eat?” Ennis stood up, walked towards the door, and grabbed an umbrella that hung in the wall.

“Yup,” Jack stood up. “That sounds good.”

Ennis opened the door, stuck the umbrella out, then unfurled it, before they stepped out and closed the door.

“Y’ know Ennis, someone told me, if there’s two fellas under one umbrella, it shows they love each other.”

“Who told y’ that?” Ennis Chuckled.

“I dunno...”

* * *

Jack joined Ennis on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, as Jack lain down next to him.

“That was quite a thing y’ did today.” Jack placed his hand on Ennis’s chest, and felt his beating heart. “Hope y’ don’t get sick.”

Ennis took a moment before he responded. “Jack... my throat’s kinda sore.”

“Damn. Whose fault is that.” Jack chuckled.

“Not mine. Y’ were too enticin’.”

“Doesn’t mean y’ gotta run outside in the rain for me t’ chase you.”

Ennis smiled. “Darlin’, I don’t regret it one bit.” He reached to grasp Jack’s rear.

“Aren’t y’ gettin’ sick?”

“Come on.” He planted a kiss on Jack’s lips. “You’re a strong fella.”

* * *


	5. Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes out to the pool by himself, as Ennis wasn’t feeling well. There, he encountered a few things

Jack woke up and rolled to his side to face Ennis. He laid a hand on his lover’s neck. Feeling how unusually warm he was, Jack shook him awake.

“Y’feelin’ okay, my lover?”

Ennis grunted as he woke up. “Holy hell... I feel like shit.”

Jack felt Ennis’s forehead and stroked his hair. “Aw, my poor baby.”

“Stop...” Ennis grumbled and turned away, red faced.

“You’re adorable, Ennis.”

“I said stop!” Ennis was laughing at this point, which then became a coughing fit.

“I’ll go ‘n make y’ somethin’ to help y’ feel better.” Jack stroked his cheek and headed to the kitchen.

Jack was no cook, but that was better than nothing. Besides, Ennis’s sense of taste would have been toned down anyway. He opened the pantry and saw a few things he could make an attempt with: canned chicken stock and boxed pasta. He simply poured the chicken stock into a pot, but then came the pasta.

He made sure to follow the instructions clearly, so he read it twice before he finally started to boil the water. Once it boiled, he carefully placed the pasta in, letting it boil for 6 minutes. After, he drained and placed it in a bowl. Finally, he poured the hot stock over the pasta. _Voila._

So far, it was the most successful dish Jack has cooked. It may have been simple, but he saw this as a milestone. Along with the bowl of soup, he placed an orange on the tray, and made him coffee.

Jack smiled as he joyously pranced back to the bedroom, carrying the tray in his hands. His smile faded, for he saw the ghastly state Ennis was in. Despite his lack of energy, Ennis managed to greet him with a smile.

“Hey, Rodeo.” Ennis’s smile soon faded. “What’s wrong?”

Jack sat down, placing the tray on his lap, and enfolded his arm around Ennis’s warm back, rubbing it back and forth. “I just don’t like seein’ y’ like this.”

“Oh, I’ll be fine. Ain’t the first time y’re seein’ me like this.” Ennis took a spoonful. “Woah, y’ made this?”

“No, Marianne did. O’ course I made it.”

“This ain’t bad, Jack.” Ennis said, digging in.

“Thanks.” He managed to smile for a second, but frowned soon after. “Tell me why y’ did that.”

“Did what?”

“Y’know... Go outside, when it was pourin’ like hell.”

“Well... I dunno... just got so happy, wanted t’ do it.”

“Happy? ‘Bout what?”

Ennis smiled. “Us... look, I don’t regret it one bit. Not one bit in hell, Jack. I know there’s things that’ll hol’ us back, but now I realized... it ain’t worth even half as much our love, which is worth much fuckin’ more.” Ennis felt the sudden urge to kiss him, but refrained, afraid of getting him sick. Jack leaned in anyway, placing a kiss on Ennis’s warm lips. “Jack, don’t want y’ catchin’ my cold, now.”

“A cold isn’t worth half as much of our love, right?”Jack smiled back. “Is it even that good?”

“Yeah. Best thing y’ ever made.” Ennis fed Jack a spoonful. Jack flinched, as it was overly salted, yet bland. Jack chose not to complain, as Ennis didn’t seem to mind. “Could use some more salt, though.”

“Think that’s enough salt. Yer tastebuds mus’ be foolin’ ya.”

Soon after Ennis finished eating, Jack stood up, gathering the empty bowl and the used silverware. “Get yerself some rest.” He said before he retreated to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

He returned to the bedroom and sat down next to Ennis. He brought his hand up to his forehead, only to feel the same overwhelming warmth he felt earlier. He knew he would be fine, but couldn’t help but look at him with worrying eyes.

“I’m gonna go out for a bit, if y’ don’t mind.”

“O’ course. Don’t want y’ trapped here forever, for my cause.” Ennis murmured.

“See y’ then, cowboy.” Jack stood up, not before he placed a kiss on Ennis’s forehead.

* * *

Usually, Jack would be out with Ennis, and felt no need to look at anything else but him. Since he was alone, he was admiring the scenery. The abundance of palm trees, the white sand, and the ocean’s waves, all seemed to have captivated him.

As he advanced on his way to the pool, he realized that men who passed by would give him a quick glance or a nod of approval. Some men would even wink at him as they passed by. Jack felt flattered by their notions, but also uncomfortable, considering his commitment towards Ennis.

When he arrived, he looked around and noticed a few quirks that surrounded the colossal pool. Around the shallow end was a bar, half submerged in the water. At the deep end was a few diving boards, as well as lifeguards, sitting on elevated seats. There were also about a hundred lounge chairs that accompanied the pool.

Jack looked around, amazed. _All these men are queer. They must have so many stories t’ tell, ‘bout all the shit they went through, their pain and struggle, tryin’ to fit in and oh... this place is clothin’ optional?_

He realized how quite a few men were fully exposed, rear and all. _The hell is goin’ on here_. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted, for he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a familiar face.

“Jack Twist!”

“Gerald! Nice seein’ y’ here.”

“Oh, I go here every day. Where’s Ennis?”

“He ain’t feelin’ well.”

“Ahh, what a shame. He would have loved it here.”

 _Ennis lovin’ it here?! Bullshit!_ Jack looked around the pool, hoping to find an appropriate response. Instead, all he found were a few more men, roaming around uncovered. Jack immediately looked down and tightened his lips, mimicking Ennis’s habits in the past. “Yeah...”

“Oh, is your first time seeing the pool right? So, what do you think?”

“It’s... interesting.”

“Oh, how I just love it here. C’mon, let’s get some booze, my friend.” He submerged his feet in the water and swam towards the pool bar.

“Don’t y’ think it’s too early t’ drink?” Jack followed him to the bar anyway, keeping his eyes straight ahead and trying to shut down everything going on around him.

“Nah. Two Cocktails, please. So how long are you boys planning to stay?” Gerald asked as he sat down.

“Just for two weeks or somethin’.”

“Oh, what a shame. Hope you’d stick around longer. You know, many guys meet each other here. How did you meet Ennis? In a similar place?”

“Nah. I met him way back in 1963. We was workin t’gether, herdin’ sheep ‘n maintainin’ a camp for that Aguirre son of a bitch. Y’know, he went ‘n fired us after findin’ out Ennis and I done each other up there.”

“That sounds like hard work.”

“Yeah, I guess. I mean it ain’t easy, but Ennis really help-“

“No, hard work.” Jack raised a brow, as Gerald gave him a suspicious smile. “ **Hard** work. Get it?” Gerald repeated himself, thrusting his hips forward while looking at Jack, hoping for him to catch his drift.

Jack turned away as soon as he understood, shaking his head and looking down. “Let’s not get into that.”

“Oh c’mon! Hey look!” Gerald pointed to two men on the other side of the pool. They were on the pool deck, fully unclothed as they kissed out in the open, and displayed their private intimacy for everyone to see. “Ohohoho, that is hot!” He faced the couple and laid his hand in front of his crotch.

Jack lowered his brows and skewed his frown. _Damn, they’re lookers_ , he thought, _but seriously? Cain’t they just get a bed? A room? Some privacy?_ He glanced to his side, but quickly looked away, as he realized that James was rubbing himself. The images were roaming in his head. The pool’s beauty was dwindling, as its true disturbing nature emerged. Jack felt he was tensing, as he tried to wash away his thoughts, splashing his face with some water. It didn’t help much, as he thought about how often this must have happened right here, in this _filthy_ pool water.

“Mmm, two more cocks-cocktails, please.”

“No, I’m good. Thanks Gerald. I gotta get goin’ though. Gon’ hit the showers.”

“Sure. I’ll join you later, big boy.”

 _Please don’t_ , he thought to himself. He left the pool, grabbed his stuff, and headed to the showers.

Upon entering the room, his eyes looked down, avoiding eye contact from potentially seeking eyes. He readied for a shower, but couldn’t help but look around. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened, yet inside, he felt unsurprised. It was the same chaotic mess as in the pool area. Exhibitionists left and right, who checked out his every move, waiting for Jack’s shorts to drop.

Jack took a deep sigh. _Y’know what? Fuck this..._  
__________

Ennis had just woken up, well past noon. He sauntered to the main room with a blanket wrapped around his back, like some retired superhero.

He sat down the couch, lifting the book Jack had been reading, lifting a brow as he turned to the current page. His head ached from reading a few sentences. “The hell are y’ readin’, Jack? Y’ gettin’ this?” He put it down and walked to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

Ennis was looking at the door, which then opened very suddenly, he could have dropped his glass. Jack had just came in, wearing nothing but his swimming trunks, which were dripping on the wodden floor. Jack glanced back with the same facial expression.

“Y’ okay there, bud? You’re lookin’ more wide eyed than an owl. You... pissed y’rself?”

“Oh, I’m fine. And no, I ain’t gone pissed myself. Y’ feelin’ any better y’rself, cowboy?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s good.” Jack grabbed a towel dried himself, then wrapped the towel around his waist. “I’m gonna shower.”

“I woulda join y’ if’n I wasn’t feelin’ like this.”

“You’ll be fine. Y’ done nothin’ but lay in bed all day. I’m sure y’ smell great.”

“Uhh, thanks Rodeo.” He took a sip of his coffee, while Jack disappeared into the bathroom.  
______

Ennis was watching TV when Jack had just finished taking a shower. He was wearing just a tank top and boxers, and joined Ennis on the couch.

Ennis wrapped his arm around his shoulder and leaned in closer. “Y’ plannin’ on tellin’ me why y’ got here so scared?”

“Yeah... I went t’ the pool t’day.”

“No wonder y’ got scared. That place is filled with damn sissies, I tell ya.”

“No, Ennis... was filled with perverts, though.”

“Perverts, huh? What happened?”

“So first, there were these two bare assed fellas, eatin’ each others’ faces, out in the open, then that guy next t’ me, Gerald was it, jus’ stared rubbin’ one out. I didn’t wanna linger any longer, so I went t’ the showers, but what d’ ya know, a bunch of naked guys, starin’ me down, smilin’ at me, with their di-“

“Woah there rodeo, take a breath.” Ennis handed him a glass of water. “Good-“

Jack chugged the whole glass then continued, “...Dicks out, waitin’ for me to drop my fucking shorts. Dunno why, but it left me so traumatized. Ain’t like I’ve never seen dick in my life.”

“Y’ve seen an awful lotta them today, rodeo. Y’ deserve a break.”

“A break? How, with yours?”

“Well, that wasn’t what I was thinkin’, but if y’ want to, I ain’t complainin’.” Ennis scooting closer, wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Jack expected Ennis to go at it right then and there, yet wasn’t surprised that a heart felt embrace was all he intended. “Is this helpin’?” Ennis asked.

“Yes. Very much so, my cowboy.”

“Good.” Ennis said, closing his eyes.

“Woah there, buddy. Think y’ done enough sleepin’ t’day.” Jack stated while shaking him awake.

“In a bit.” Ennis grumbled. Jack sighed, letting Ennis rest on him for a bit while the TV was running in the background.

Jack lightly rubbed his face against Ennis’s head. “Y’ know, you’re such a baby when you’re sick.”

“No I ain’t.”

“‘Least y’r my baby.”

“You’re a baby. Y’ve been cryin’ a lot lately.”

“So are you.”

They met with a truce, as Ennis changed the topic completely. “Hey Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“When did y’ know?”

“Know what? I liked men?” Ennis nodded. “Since I was a little boy, I suppose. I was always lookin’ at boys at school. My dad considered makin’ me go t’ therapy once, but my mother went against it. She’s always known it though. She knew right away what those two shirts were for... asked me if I wanted her to wash ‘em... I said no, so she told me, ‘So y’ met that special man?’ I could only tell her the truth, and she kept that a secret for me.”

Ennis looked on, smiling astonishingly. “We oughta go see her. She’s a good lady.”

“Yeah.” Jack smiled.

“Nice t’ hear that her ‘n Alma get along.”

“Yeah... you?”

“Well... I really found out the moment y’ made a move. I didn’t really know who I was b’fore. Thought I was happy with Alma ‘til you came along... now that was somethin’ else.”

It felt nice to know how happy Ennis was with him. Even if he already knew, hearing Ennis say such things made him smile. “Hey, wanna go out ‘n eat?”

“Nah, I ain’t well enough for that. Let’s just order a pizza.  
________

Ennis momentarily laid himself next to Jack on the bed, who was staring up at the ceiling with worrying eyes.

“Hey rodeo.” Ennis’s arm found itself safely around Jack. “Somethin’ botherin’ you?”

“Nah, I’m fine.”

“I’ve seen fine. This ain’t it.”

Jack sighed. “I cain’t stop thinkin’ about everythin’ that happened t’day.”

“Tell me.” Ennis rolled around to face Jack after a few beats of silence. “Was it hot?”

“Hell, what kinda question is that?” Jack laughed, playfully pushing Ennis away. “...I mean... yeah I guess... but I was more disturbed if anything... does that makes sense...”

“Uh huh..” Ennis nodded, displaying an odd smile.

“Will y’ cut that out?” Jack laughed. and turned away. “Night, Ennis.”

Ennis nestled up behind him, sending his arms around Jack’s body, where they felt right at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this chapter is pretty bad.


	6. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James invites Ennis and Jack over for dinner. He tells them about his past, with which Ennis seems to connect with.

Jack woke up alone in bed. He walked to the bathroom, stumbling upon Ennis. Jack smiled as he watched him, happily dancing and humming a tune while brushing his teeth.

“Y’ feelin’ good t’day, lover?”

Ennis halted. “Yeah.” he mumbled. He finished up brushing before saying more. “I’m feelin’ a lot better t’day.”

“Aww Ennis...”

“What.”

“Y’know I saw you.”

“No you didn’t.”

“You were dancin’, right?”

“Damn Jack, y’ were watchin’ my mornin’ routine this whole time?”Ennis said, red faced.

“Yeah.” Jack smiled.

“Ugh, Jack, y’did not need t’ see that. How embarrassin’.”

“Man, people would never expect t’ see some tough hunky cowboy dancin’ alone in the bathroom.”

“Ugh, don’t spell it out.”

“You’re adorable, Ennis.”

“Thanks...” Ennis smiled, blushing.

“Anyways, any plans fer t’day?”

“I dunno. Not really feelin’ to do anythin’ t’day. The hell y’ done t’ me boy?”

“That’s the vacation spirit hittin’ ya.”

“Do you wanna go out?” Ennis asked.

“Nah, not really. You know what happened yesterday... besides, I’d be happy, as long as I’m with you.”

“Aww, baby.” Ennis kissed his cheek before lightly shoving him out the bathroom. “Time t’ leave me be fer a bit.”

“I’ve seen your dick more’n a hundered times, y’know.”

Jack smiled and headed to the kitchen, as Ennis was letting out a laugh and closing the the door.

Jack came across the resort brochure, flipped open and sitting on the granite countertop. Jack plucked it from its comfortable spot and sat on the couch, proceeding to look through the pages.

“Hey, Ennis!” He yelled.

“What?!”

“They got free breakfast!” Shortly, Ennis emerged from the bathroom and sat next to his man, leaning closer for a better look.

“Servin’... 5AM till 10-“

“6AM, Ennis... damn, your vision’s getting worse. Y’ need glasses.”

Ennis completely disregarded Jack’s statement, following up with another question. “What time’s it?”

“11:02. Welp, that’s a shame.”

“Damn, now we gotta go out. Kinda wanna just sit outside y’know? Get some fresh air ‘ sunlight... been trapped indoors fer who knows how long.”

“It’s been one day, Cowboy.”

“One day too long. Now I feel more useless than a pile of horse shit.”

“Well, that’s what’s vacation’s for. T’ sit back and relax. So let’s have brunch first, then we can sunbathe. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds like a date.” Ennis smiled at Jack, who grinned back in return.

* * *

Some time later, the two returned to their cabin. Ennis got up to the door, taking a folded lounge chair with him. Jack went up to grab his own chair and offered to carry Ennis’s. “Y’ need help with that?”

“I ain’t no child, y’know... thanks for askin’, rodeo.”

Jack opened the door and soon they were outside, unfolding their lounge chairs on the sand.

Ennis squinted his eyes after his reunion with the bright sunlight. Once seated, he reached over for Jack’s hand, grabbing it for everyone to see. “This is nice.” Ennis said, as a smile half formed on his face.

“Y’ didn’t seem t’be feelin’ well this mornin’. Woke up to hear y’ coughin’ ‘n sneezin’.”

“It’s okay Jack. I’m feel better, thanks to you.”

Hearing that brought a smile of relief to Jack’s face. The smile remained before it faded for the next concern. “How’s yer incision?”

“It’s healin’ well. Woke up feelin’ better’n before.” Ennis gave him a reassuring smile before he turned his head away, squeezing his hand tighter. “Y’know, a part o’ me’s relieved that it’s me who got hurt ‘n not you.” Jack lowered his brow, as Ennis continued rambling. “Y’ got hurt so many times... more’n I can count. Glad it’s me this time.”

“Ennis, don’t say that-“

“No Jack. Y’ve received so many hits ‘n punches y’ don’t deserve. I think it’s time fer me t’ carry the burden.”

“Ennis-“

“Jack, I swear, on this day forward, nothin’ will ever lay a harmful hand t’ hurt you.”

Jack withdrew his hand from Ennis’s grasp and stormed inside, lost in thoughts, surrounding his head left and right. _What DID I do t’ deserve all those hard punches. Hell, I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy. Yet here’s Ennis, wishin’ it upon himself..._

After a little while, Ennis stumbled upon Jack, sitting on the bedroom floor. His hands covered his face as he made whimpering noises.

“Jack, I’m awful sorry fer those things I said... I dunno what I was thinkin’ I-“

“D’ you think you mean nothin’ t’ me?”

“No, course I d-“

“Hell, Ennis, y’ mean everything t’ me!”

Ennis knelt down to comfort him, feeling an ache emerge in his abdomen. Despite his pain, he continued to comfort Jack, rubbing his back and whispering nonsensical words of consolation.

“Ennis... Y’got no idea how scared I was t’ lose you. We were told t’ prepare fer the worse... but I ain’t ready to do that... never...”

“It’s okay, Jack... I’m here.”

“Hell, If you died, I dunno what the hell I would do next. I-“ Jack choked and continued sobbing.

“Shhh.” Ennis embraced him tightly. “I’m okay, I’m okay.”

Jack managed to calm himself down. He reached out to stroke Ennis’s cheek, then realized that Ennis was kneeling. “Up you go.” He said as he slowly hauled Ennis back up on his feet.

“Ennis. I was just about to give up if y’ were to die.”

“I’m sorry, Jack.”

“You’re very important t’ me.”

“I know.”

* * *

When the two came back outside, a familiar man was standing by their otherwise unattended lounge chairs.

“If it isn’t the man himself, who stole the show.”

“If it isn’t James McMurray, who hosted the Western-themed party the other day.” Jack replied while shaking his hand.

“You were a hit, lemme tell ya’. Them fellas wanted an encore.” James said while keeping his eyes towards Ennis. “Was wonderin’ where y’ went.”

“Well stage presence ain’t my thing. I went off t’ spend time with this lovely fella right here.” Ennis replied. “Y’ know, the one I dedicated the song to.”

Jack felt an urge and flaunted his silver ring in front of James. “Damn right he did.”

“I see.” James replied with a questionable smile. “So, you two known each other for how long?”

“Almost 28 years.” Ennis replied. “It’s a long, long story.”

“I’d love t’ hear it. Mind if I take a seat?”

“Oh, sure, sure.” Jack stood up and gave up his lounge chair, then sat upright next to Ennis on his.

“It all started one summer in 1963...”

* * *

“Damn...” James sniffled. “That’s-“

“Hey now, no need t’ start cryin’ on us. Besides, it gets better from here.”

“Nah, I’m good.” James stood up, wiping his eyes. “Plus, I got errands t’ run.”

“See ya around, then.” Ennis said as he shook his hand.

“Oh, y’ guys wanna come over my place, fer dinner?”

“Sure.”

“Great. 8pm, right next door.” He pointed to a cabin right next to theirs.

“M’kay.” Ennis replied. “See ya then.”

As James took his leave, Jack finally spoke. “He’s nice.”

“Yeah.”

“And hot?”

“Hmm, I’ve seen better.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm, nice guy, you oughtta meet him. Brown hair, blue eyes... nice ass.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Would love t’ marry him.”

“That so?”

“C’mon, Jack. No one will ever replace you.” Ennis said while grasping Jack’s hands and bringing them up to his cheek. “I’ll prove it if y’ want.”

“Don’t think y’ need to.” Jack laughed. “But that sounds good.”

Ennis chuckled and gave him a gentle smooch. “How’s that?”

“Lovely, cowboy.”

* * *

Ennis knocked on the wooden door of the cabin, right next door to theirs.

“Y’ sure this is it?”

“Yeah. He said right next door n’ pointed t’ this one.”

Momentarily, the door swung open, greeting them to a familiar face. “Hey Ennis and Jack. Come on in.”

His cabin was mostly identical in layout, however much homier. Pictures were hung up on each wall, as well as a few knick knacks left and right. His ten gallon hat was hanging by the door, along with a wool coat.

“Nice place y’ got here.” Ennis said, looking around.

“Thanks. Make yerselves at home.”

Jack sat down the couch as Ennis looked around, intrigued by the photographs that hung on the walls.

“Hey, I recognize that place.” It was a photo of two men, gazing into each others’ eyes while sitting in a booth of a Riverton diner.

“Is this you?” Ennis asked, pointing to the redhead in the framed photograph.

“No, I was blonde back then.”

“Why’d y’ switch t’ red?”

“It’s...” he sighed. “A long story.” The sudden shift in tone stopped Ennis from asking anymore questions related to the topic. He skimmed through all the framed pictures, and all of them seemingly included the same pair of men. Ennis glanced at James.

Beyond his calm demeanor, Ennis could see a lonely man, grieving the loss a loved one. Probably his lover, given he lives out here alone.

“Would y’ guys help me set the table?”

“Sure thing.” Ennis replied and motioned Jack to get up.

* * *

“This is good.” Jack said, hoping to strike a conversation. “Mama’s recipe?”

“No, was my uncle’s.” He sighed. “Boy, was he a good man. Raised me as his own after my folks died.”

Ennis took note of the usage of “was.” _He must be dead_ , he thought.

“He’s dead now.” James stated, as if he read Ennis’s mind. “Fuckin’ bastards strangled him. Beat him up for bein’ who he is... He’s queer too, like you ‘n me.”

Ennis grew silent. That memory hitting him once again. His father presenting him and his brother the mutilated corpse of a queer man. Jack could tell Ennis was unsettled. He placed his hand on Ennis’s lap, where it always felt warm and reassuring.

“He- Oh god... He told me right before... boy, y’ gotta get outta here. Riverton ain’t no safe haven for boys like you... boys like you ‘n me. Y’ run along now-“ He choked, sniffled, and took a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry.” Jack said.

“No, no... I’m fine. It doesn’t end there though. Even though I was just a lil’ boy, I already had my own fella. Kid in my class. He was one helluva looker... red hair... We tried movin’ elsewhere. Trouble was, we ain’t got no money and nowhere t’ go. That explains why I’m here.” He smiled a sad smile.

“But why did y’ dye yer hair?”

“Oh, we both did. Way for us t’ establish out relationship. Y’ guys did something too I bet.”

Simultaneously, Ennis and Jack raised their left hands, displacing the silver ring.

“Wow, it’s beautiful.” James sniffled.

 _Y’ ain’t gonna cry again, are ya_ , Ennis thought.

“Sorry... reminded me o’ somethin’... my fella’s gone now... he was killed in Texas by a bunch of tire iron wieldin’ sons of bitches. I was ready to retaliate, but I was too late. They up ‘n left after killing him.”

“That’s awful.” Jack commented.

“Yea... and that’s why my hair is red.”

After the meal and more storytelling, Ennis and Jack were back in their cabin, preparing to sleep.

“Y’ okay there, cowboy?” Jack asked. “I know how that story phases ya.”

“I’ll be fine... as long as you’re here with me. I have t’ admit, it does still scare me.”

Jack climbed onto he bed and patted Ennis’s back. “Damn yer father.”

Ennis turned the lights off and burrowed under the covers. Jack wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Ennis. Nothing’ll make us part.”

Ennis smiled. “That’s what marriage is for, right?”

“Yes, lover.”

“G’night, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Most of her characters wont be appearing in this particular work (they will in the next one), but I suggest reading Human Interests and Two Crows Joy by MadLori. Its a good read
> 
> Human Interest: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/2759902/1/
> 
> Two Crows Joy:  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/2841251/1/Two-Crows-Joy  
> (Chapter 31-40 are in her LiveJournal)


End file.
